


Watson-sitting

by WastingYourGum



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A 221B.)</p>
<p>Good old Doctor Watson - predictable as ever.</p>
<p>This had to be one of the most boring assignments he'd ever had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watson-sitting

"Report, please," the voice in his ear asked.

Phelps checked his watch. "Oh eight twenty - subject has collected coffee from usual shop and is approximately ten minutes from arriving at work."

At which point he could hand over to the remote monitoring team and go get a coffee of his own; fingers crossed he wouldn't be called on again until lunchtime.

His target strode purposefully along the pavement, upright posture adding the illusion of an extra inch or so to the average height.

_Five foot, seven inches._

Phelps had been concerned at first that such an unremarkable individual would be hard to keep track of in a crowd, but that gait was unmistakable once you knew it and he now knew the silhouette he was following down the street better than his own.

_Blue eyes. Fair hair._

Two female joggers approached, ponytails bouncing out the back of baseball caps. The fair head turned so the blue eyes could watch their rear view as they went past.

_Likes the ladies._

Good old Doctor Watson - predictable as ever.

This had to be one of the most boring assignments he'd ever had - but it was also the kind you got rewarded for if it all went smoothly by being given something juicier next time.

Maybe one day he'd get promoted to shadowing her brother...


End file.
